Transcript:Horrid Henry Tricks and Treats
(Owl hooting on Margaret's roof) * (Thunder lighting) * (Showing Henry's window doing something) * Horrid Henry: Water pistols, Flour, Eggs, Shaving Foam, Stinkbombs, Toilet Paper. * Horrid Henry: Everything I need to encourage people to be generous. * Horrid Henry: Because after all, tonight it's Halloween! * Horrid Henry: MAW HA HA HA HA! * (Showing title of the episode) * Mum: Henry! You haven't forgotten you’re taking Peter to trick-or-treating, have you? * (Henry realizes) * (Henry turns around) * Henry: AHHHHHHHHHH! * (Showing Peter dressed as a bunny) * Perfect Peter: I'm gonna bounce up to people and yell Boo! To scare them. * Perfect Peter: Ha ha ha ha! * Horrid Henry: No way! * Horrid Henry: You know, with a little bit of effort, you can look really scary. * Perfect Peter: Ummm... you won't cut too much off, will you? * Horrid Henry: Of course not! * Horrid Henry: You can open your eyes now. * Perfect Peter: (screams) It looks horrible! * Horrid Henry: Yeah, great, isn't it? * Mum: (gasps) Peter! * Horrid Henry: See, told you you'd look scary. * Mum: How could you be so horrid, Henry? That's it. * Mum: Go to your room and stay there! There'll be no trick-or-treating for you tonight! * Horrid Henry: NOOOO!!! * Horrid Henry: It's not fair! * (Perfect Peter crying) * Horrid Henry: See, Peter does look cool! * (Mum takes the Killer Boy Rats poster from him while Peter cries) * Mum: Henry, you are not going out for trick-or-treating. * Perfect Peter: (in sad voice) I don't like my hair! * (Horrid Henry growling) * Mum: Stop it, Henry! I think you upset Peter enough. * Mum: Come on, Peter. * Perfect Peter: (cries) Ooh, okay. Bye. * Horrid Henry: But you can't do this to me. It's... it's like... banning Santa Claus from Christmas! * Horrid Henry: Mum and Dad are always complaining that I'm not nice to the worm. * Horrid Henry: But when I tried to improve his image, see what happened! * Horrid Henry: (sighs) No Halloween! How unfair is that? * (doorbell rings, everyone else says "Trick or Treat! Trick or Treat!") * Horrid Henry: Great! Everyone else gets treats and they get to play tricks. * Horrid Henry: Tricks! EUREKA! THAT'S IT! * Horrid Henry: You're going to have to play tricks on Halloween. * Horrid Henry: Mum said Henry couldn't go out, but I'm not Henry anymore. I'm the Dark Avenger! * (Dad watching TV) * (music playing) * Dad: Henry! Henry! Turn the music down! Henry! Turn the... * (Dad looks shocked as he sees Henry listening to music) * (Dad turns off the music) * Dad: (sighs) I can't hear the tele. If you want to listen to music, use your headphones. * Dad: And don't make me come up here again. * Horrid Henry: Yes! See, now he won't come up here unless I make a noise. * Horrid Henry: Operation Halloween is a go! * (doorbell rings, Henry stops and gets shocked) * (Dad opens the door) * Rude Ralph: Trick or treat! * Dad: There you go. * Rude Ralph: A sax suner? Give me a real treat or I'll paint a big X on your door! Category:Transcript Category:Missing info